Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction/Commercial Shorts
__NOEDITSECTION__ This is a list of Commercial Shorts that air during AoBTFF. There are two per real episode. Although the shorts aren't always related to AoBTFF, they will still be placed here. They are supposed to be a parady of the Superhero Shorts in DC Nation. Season 1 Blah Blah Blah *'Pickle Cops 101': A short about pickles that won't necesarily be the AoBTFF members; i.e.: it is possible that there could just be random pickle characters. Specifically in this short, Pickle Weegee, Pickle Tank, Pickle Bink, and Pickly Ancy must stop King Pickle from placing them on the Sandwhich of Doom. *'Stunt Egg 101': A short about a red egg who performs stunts. In this short, Stunt Egg is fired out of a cannon over the Grand Canyon. He fails horribly, as he usually will. Poison Apples *'Follow Ancy 101': A short about what goes on inside Ancy's head. In this short, we discover that he sees the world in epic 3D! *'Horrible Hunters 101': A short about a team of bounty hunters who always confuse who they are supposed to hunt. In this short, they confuse hunting The Big Bad Wolf, who they are supposed to hunt, with the Three Little Pigs. A King Returns *'The Annoying Menace 101': A short about the Annoying Orange and his struggle to defeat the Grapes of Wrath. In this episode, he is placed in a refridgerator along with the Grapes. *'Stung Egg 102': In this short, Stunt Egg will be on the highwire at a circus Ben 10 Comes to Life *'Horrible Hunters 102': In this short, the hunters confuse Batman with Joker *'Pickle Cops 102': In this short, Picklecus goes on a quest to find the legendary Dill Pickle Laughter or Death? *'Robot Ruckus 101': A short about robots who terrorize creatures as they travel through time. In this short, the two main robots Robby Bob and Silly Billy go to the age of the dinosaurs and mess around *'The Annoying Menace 102': In this short, he must escape the Grapes of Wrath by pretending to be eaten, but when he is eaten, can he survive the Stomach of Acidic Nightmares! The Episode So Boring That Omi Died *'Follow Ancy 102': In this short, we discover that Ancy thinks that good things are bad and bad things are good *'Pickle Cops 103': In this short, Pickle Solo, Pickle Ship, and Pickle Jack must escape the Olives of Misfortune. The Episode So Stupid That it Doesn't Have a Name *'Stunt Egg 103': In this short, Sting Egg tries to survive jumping off the empire state building! *'Shoppin' at the Supermarket 101': A short about randon users who go to the supermarket to buy stuff. In this short, Brian and Jon go to the store and try to buy some Ice Cream, only one problem, the store ran out. Can they find ice cream before the party is ruined? Very Explosive Explosives *'Robot Ruckus 102': After escaping the dinosaurs, Robby Bob and Silly Billy head to there favorite them park, Cave Man World, but they think that the employess are real cavemen. *'Follow Ancy 103': In this short, Ancy is knocked out in a battle, and we discover he has dreams about becoming a character on My Little Pony. We Need a TV Show *'DeclarAPEtion of IndepenDANCE 101': A short about real-life history, only every person is replaced with a gorilla, and they all like to dance. In this short, the Dance Dance Revolutionary War! *'Horrible Hunters 103': In this short, the hunters confuse Bowser and Mario. Pickle Stealer *'Pickle Cops 104': In this short, Pickle Survive and Pickle Tennant must stop the Evil Cucumber from preventing any more pickles from being made *'Adventures in a Black Hole 101': A short about random users who go on adventures in space trying to find out the secrets of the universe, but they are alwyas getting sucked into black holes. In this short, Dan and Solo look for the Holy Taco, and in order to do so, they must discover where all black holes lead to... More Coming Soon! Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Category:Shorts Category:Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Episodes